familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Familia SFW:Chat/Logs/15 July 2014
05:29 Kurdee... 05:29 Chcę liny. D: 05:31 Hej Shiru 05:32 To nie shiri 05:32 TO JA 05:33 h 05:33 Hej Mruku 05:35 wchodze na filmweb a tam 05:35 Film nie jest grany w kinach w Knurowie (zmień) 05:35 TO JA MIESZKAM W KNUROWIE?! XD 05:37 No hej 05:38 co to za av 05:38 Oh, widzę, że wyciągnęłaś stary avatar z zeszłego roku 05:38 ... 05:38 to je przerobione 05:38 Co za różnica 05:38 profeszjonalnie, rzecz jasna 05:38 ... 05:38 Hej wszystkim. o-o 05:39 hej 05:39 zw 05:39 Użytkownik:Cyrkulatka999 zobacz jak tu się pięknie prezentuje. 05:40 Widziałam, klikajac na liście "Tu są potwory" pod twoim nickiem 05:40 :D 05:40 no nie podoba ci się ta Lysiowa wersja? 05:41 no fakt, włosy ssą ale to się poprawi 05:41 glowa mnie boli O-o 05:41 Zastanawia mnie czy powinnam przyciąć ten filmik z dzisiaj o-o 05:42 bo jakbyś to zobaczyła Mruku, to albo bardziej by cię rozbolała, albo mniej xD 05:42 Albo, może lepiej dam to do faili xD 05:42 Znowu dajecie na jutuba filmik ze śmiesznymi kotami? 05:42 Nie, Sofo 05:43 Nasz Fochman wikiowy postanowił mnie odwiedzić 05:43 ... 05:43 Wy się właściwie nawet nie znacie chyba xD 05:44 Shiri też raczej 05:44 Może ciebie też ktoś z nas chciałby kiedys odwiedzić, gdyby nie było tak jak jest 05:44 :P 05:45 To... Macie tą linę? O-o 05:45 Jaką linę? o-o 05:45 Tą po której wspinał się Lord? 05:45 O ludzie (nie moge) 05:45 (serio) 05:46 Wstawię filmik to zobaczysz xD 05:46 Lisu weź przewiń czatana. 05:46 O-o 05:46 Ale ja nie wiem 05:46 o jaką linę ci chodzi 05:46 i po co 05:46 o-o 05:46 Liso sugerujesz, że ja, Sowa jestem nie miła??? 05:46 mam tylko, że "chcę liny" 05:46 Potem wytłumaczę. 05:46 (bp) 05:46 no dobra jestem nie miła 05:47 ale taki mój żywot chyba miał być 05:47 ... 05:47 no co? 05:47 to już nie mogę być chociaż szczera? 05:48 * BigLisa (jem) 05:48 Shiri to tak zawsze 05:48 xD 05:48 A ja ci nie bronię być szczerym 05:48 to dobrze, że jesteś szczera 05:49 Soffa w sumie dla mnie wredna jeszcze nie była. 05:49 No chyba, ze o czyms nie wiem. XD 05:51 Chcesz być moim mężem? 05:51 :) 05:51 żartuję, jeden mi już wystarczy. 05:51 Nie. (bp) 05:51 Starczy mi juz ich. I tak o dwoch za duzo. O-o 05:52 Wiec nie. O-o 05:52 o widziałaś mego pięknego avka? 05:52 tym razem z lepszym owłosieniem. 05:52 Ok 05:52 Lord się pyta 05:52 czy chcę pogadać z jego mamą 05:53 dafuq xD 05:53 ... 05:53 (logic) 05:53 CO ON CI SIĘ OŚWIADCZA? 05:53 (logic) 05:53 Aż Shiri wyszła xD 05:53 ALBO JEGO MAMA CHCĘ CI SIĘ OŚWIADCZYĆ... 05:53 Sofo, przestraszyłaś ją xD 05:53 Lord to przecie mąż Shiri (lol) 05:54 a ona jest tego świadoma? 05:54 Tak (nie moge) 05:54 co łona się z Maryjuszem rozwiodła? 05:54 z Mariuszem to shin (bp) 05:55 kurde, już tych nicków nie ogarniam 05:55 dla mnie shiri i shin to prawie to samo 05:55 widzisz, nawet ty nie jesteś w stanie ogarnąć tego co się tutaj dzieje 05:55 ja zaraz spac pojde..... 05:55 ale to ma zapewne jakiś głębszy sens 05:55 SPAĆ??? 05:55 Shin to Shinarei 05:55 Shiri to Shirimasen /Nic nie wiem 05:56 ... 05:56 ptaku jak mozesz 05:56 nie rozrozniac 05:56 i tak będę jej mówić kodku 05:56 Dziwisz się, mruku? 05:57 mnie tu przez rok nie było. 05:57 a tu takie innowacje,kurde 05:57 Sowa biedna to już prawie emerytka 05:57 Prawie? (bp) 05:57 Czego ty od niej chcesz? 05:57 Widze Internecie, ze nasze relacje nie sa lepsze. (tyy) 05:59 Liso, ja się w tym technikum jako grafik odnajdę... serio, ten avek mówi sam za siebie, że mam szerokie horyzonty. 05:59 A właśnie sofo 05:59 Internet 05:59 to drugi mąż Shiri 05:59 (bp) 05:59 Nie dogadują się coś ostatnio (bp) 06:00 CO, ZNOWU SIĘ MÓJ KOCHANEK PUSZCZA?! 06:00 Tsa 06:00 Chyba o to poszło (nie moge) 06:00 moje życie jest takie nieszczęśliwe 06:01 Liso, a jest może szansa, że mnie shin banować na wstępie już nie będzie? 06:01 nie 06:01 nioch nioch nioch 06:01 Shin ze względu na takie akcje nie nadaje się na admina 06:01 :( 06:01 Ale tutaj prawie każdy nim jest 06:01 więc 06:02 :P 06:02 yyyyyyyyyyyyy :( 06:02 o Wielka Liszo, płakać mi siem chcem 06:03 powiem ci sofo 06:03 nadstaw swej piersi bym mogła godnie swe łzy uraniać 06:03 ze ja sie troszeczke 06:03 odrobineczkę 06:03 za tobą teskniłem 06:03 ale tak tycitycu 06:03 Mruku, możesz pożałować tych słów xD 06:03 OJ NO 06:03 Mruk, chciał zarzucić żartem 06:03 POKI BYLA W MIARE GRZECZNA TO BYLO GICIK 06:04 przecież jeszcze NIC NIE ZROBIŁAM? 06:04 HELOŁ?! 06:04 A czy ktoś mówi, że coś znowu zrobiłaś? 06:04 Mariolka, ty mnie chcesz do paki znowu wsadzić? 06:05 wiedziałam, że nie chce. :) 06:05 I tyle było z tej tęsknoty Mruka za tobą, Sofo (bp) 06:06 on mnie i tak kocha, ja to czuje swym gęstym upiersieniem. 06:06 z tego względu zakładam, że jak kocha to jutro wróci. 06:15 ... 06:15 Wszystkich wywiało? 06:15 :o 06:16 . 2014 07 15